Rococo
The period known as the Georgian era stretched from 1714 to, officially, 1837. One might better date the ending to the beginning of the Regency in 1811, or even to the change of fashion around 1795. Georgian Architecture was big on symmetry. Neoclassical style, harking back to Greek and Roman forms, was in vogue. In both European Palladian and Greek Revival styles, as well as American Federalist style, the emphasis was on balance, and simple, clean lines. Fashion, on the other hand, went the other way. The Georgian period encompasses the end of the Baroque and Rococo styles of art and architecture as well, and it was often reflected in the styles of the day. As the era went on, though, styles became less and less ornate, heading to the simpler styles of the Regency. Information and links drawn from the Wikipedia. Clothing Male *Men's Georgian/Rococo Smalls by willywiluhps at MTS *Eighteenth C. Suit with Tricorn and Wig for Males by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS *Valmont (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Recolor of Besen's Teen Frockcoat (Teen Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Gentleman Blue (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *18th Century Gentleman (Adult Male) by alexasrosa at MTS *Castlevania:Alucard's Outfit from Symphony Of The Night by SavageSim20 at MTS *Special Gift: Male Cloth_Eric_Lecarde Keere by ripplesims at RippleSims Female *More Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS *Eighteenth Century Stays and Panniers (Adult Female) by willywiluhps at MTS *Rococo: Elenora Rococo Gowns (Adult Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Teen Rococo Gowns (Teen Female) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Anniversary Waltz (AF) by *Bunny* at TSR *Matching Hat and Gown Sets (CF) by giasims at TSR *Baroque/Rococo Chinoiserie by Wawa at The Medieval Smithy Unisex/Sets *Rococo: Rococo Family (Teens and Children) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *Rococo: Rococo Family (Adult Both) by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS *A Rococo Day: Morning (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Afternoon (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *A Rococo Day: Evening (Adult Both) by alexasrosa at MTS *Antoinette and Louis by alexasrosa at MTS *Dress "a la englaise" (Adult Female) by alexasrosa at MTS *Rococo Theme by lidiqnata at Stuff for The Sims 2 *Baroque/Rococo theme by http://www.all-about-style.com/themes_18thcen.html Hair *Rococo Hairs for Both by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *Rococo Hairset with Feathers (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *Rococo Hairset with Pearls (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS *Marie Antoinette's Ship Hair (Female) by lidiqnata at MTS **Pooklet'd by Meshy at The Plumb Bob Keep *La Perruque - 4 wigs in Rococo/Louis XIV style (Female) by Fuchsia at MTS *Rococo Hair Meshes for Males by SussisSoGoodSims at MTS Accessories *Beauty Patches (Blush) by willywiluhps at MTS *"18th Century Eyeglasses + half moon specs" by icedmango at GoS Sims *Lord Carfax - Male Noblesim by AtomicSpaceKitty at MTS Objects *Grand Versailles Salon by Versailles1798 at MTS *SimFreaks' "Rococo Revival" Occasional Chair by simfreaks at MTS *S3 -> S2 Colonial Chandelier by nengi65 at Nengi65 Objects box *XPTL297's Colonial Toddler Bed Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Sleigh Bed in Pooklet Naturals by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Antique TV by justfels at Fairy Forest *Hallstand by tinhouse at Black Pearl Sims *Marie Antoinette recolors by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Library Recolors by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-2x3 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-3x4-Pack3 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-4x4-Pack1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Rugs-18thC-4x4-Pack2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Antique Paintings - Frames, square at Fairy Forest *Chandelier at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, rectangular, high format wall-high at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, oval, high format at Fairy Forest *Antique Paintings - Frames, square at Fairy Forest *Large 18th Century Painting's Set 1 For TS2 by The Regal Sim at Regal Sims *Shakerlicious Kitchen Extras by buggybooz at BB's Retreat *Oldewood Kitchen - A recolor for the Shakerlicious Kitchen by Von40mouse at MTS *Seven Shakerlicious Shades for KitchenBasic by buggybooz at MTS *The Shakerlicious Kitchen Set by buggybooz at MTS *Colonial Outdoor Lamp Sets by shakeshaft at The Booty *Mode Sèvres Hand-Painted, Porcelain Vases by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Mode Autunno Benvenuto by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance Build Mode *The Queens Chamber Wall Set by TDC95 at MTS *Vintage Wallpaper - Biedermeier Collection by Versailles1798 at MTS *Enlightenment Walls: The Basics by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Set II: Murals and Paintings (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Cool Toned (and Gold) Enlightenment Wallpaper by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Cool Tone Panels (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Louis XVI (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment Series: Marie Antoinette (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Enlightenment: Louis XIV (Walls) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Gold Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Blue Rococo Collection (Walls and Floor) by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Rococo Walls Featuring Art by Fragonard and Watteau by BlueBerry11 at MTS *Hall of Mirrors Set (Door, Window, Floor, Mirror) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Golden Rococo Age Here! (Walls, Table, Chair) by royal_david at MTS *Trianon I by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon II by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon III by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Trianon IV by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I Doorpanels 1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles I Doorpanels 2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Versailles II by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette - 1 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette - 2 by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette 2ndSeries 1-story by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Marie Antoinette 2ndSeries 2-story by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Les Perdrix by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Bouquet Louis XVI by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Library Walls by simlin55 at Casa Sims *Gentrific Fireplace Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Oaktowne Simple Interior Door Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Colonial Tract Door Recolours by MsBarrows at TSR *Pedimentary, My Dear! Pt. 1 by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Pedimentary, My Dear! Pt. 3 by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Georgian Entry Door by phoenix_phaerie at TSR *Lafenetre Set by windkeeper at The Booty *Walls L'arrivo della Primavera! by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Walls Inverno Intruglio. by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Walls "Once Upon a Midnight Dreary..." by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance Lots *The Palace of Versailles (Community) by haifen at MTS *Baroque Estate (Residential) by Versailles1798 at MTS *Le Chateau de Luneville (Residential) by fleshgordon at MTS *Lot Colonial Williamsburg: Roscow Cole House by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Lot Colonial Townhouse by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Lot Colonial Williamsburg: Bruton Parish Church by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Lot The Lockhart Plantation by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance Default Replacements *Colonial Williamsburg: The Virginia Gazette Newspaper by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *18th Century Bills by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Colonial Williamsburg: Buckingham Porcelain Dinner Plate by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Colonial Williamsburg: 18th Century Easel Paintings by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Colonial Williamsburg: Pewter Dinner Plate by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Pewter or Silver, Sir? by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance (Utensil) *Salt or Pepper Shaker by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Replacement 18th Century Currency by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance *Buy Mode Colonial Williamsburg: Chowning's Tavern Root Beer + Bonus Kativip Recolor! by Edorenel at Delightful Elegance